Magia Accidental
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Pequeños relatos de la vida de Scorpis y Rose.
1. El Tren

_**NADA DE ESTO ES MÍO**_

_**Primer Año**_**: El tren**

Caminas por el andén con tus padres, están llegando tarde, como siempre, como cada vez que vas acompañado a algún lugar con tu madre, incluso con polvos flu, en auto o con escobas voladoras, no sabes como lo hace, pero, siempre se las arregla para llegar tarde a cualquier lado al que va.

Caminas un poco apurado, cuando la ves por primera vez, una chica pelirroja rodeada de un montón de gente, la ves y es como si te hubieran dado un golpe en el medio del estómago, - de hecho al principio crees que así es. - fue una sensación demasiado difícil de explicar, la más extraña que habías sentido hasta el momento. Lo que más te sorprende – además de tu sensación. – es que tu padre saludo (a su manera) a las personas que la acompañaban.

- ¿Asustado hijo? - pregunta tu madre mientras sonríe.

- Estoy bien. - respondiste tratando de sonar calmado, tal vez era eso sentiste eso, estabas nervioso, eso era lo que había provocado esa sensación.

- Bien asustado. - dice tu padre en tono divertido.

- Papá, soy un Malfoy y nosotros no nos asustamos. - explicas con soberbia.

- Si se asustan, - replica tu madre. - sólo que... no lo demuestran.

Ríes ante el comentario, tu padre no parece muy contento, pero... intenta disimularlo.

- Sube, si no partirá sin ti... - dice. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Qué dejaran alumnos atrás?

Prefieres no averiguarlo siendo el que se queda en el andén, asíque, saludas y te subes al tren.

Te das vuelta, tu madre te saluda enérgicamente con la mano, hecho que te hace quedar bastante mal, con lo cual, le devuelves un saludo tímido y te alejas de la ventana lo más rápido posible, antes que alguien se de cuenta de que es a ti al que saluda de esa forma, no quieres empezar el Colegio siendo la burla de todos.

El tren comienza a andar y tú te pones a buscar algún compartimento vacío, lo que más deseas es poder viajar completamente solo, no eres bueno en eso de hacer sociales con la gente, y menos, con los que no conoces, nunca se te ha dado bien eso de mantener una conversación y menos… iniciarla.

Pero, pese a que buscas por todos lados, todo esta completamente lleno de gente, todos están repletos de chicos gritando y riendo.

Al darte vuelta ves a la misma pelirroja del andén, caminaba hacia ti con paso despreocupado, y... al verla, la misma sensación, hasta el momento desconocida, vuelve a embargarte, ¿Es qué sigues estando nervioso, o es algo más?.

- Hola. – dice con voz dulce. Como respuesta sólo logras mover un poco la cabeza. – El tren esta realmente lleno ¿Verdad? No pensé que iba a estar así. ¿Ya has conseguido un lugar? Puedes entrar aquí si quieres - comentó hablaba mucho más rápido de lo que tus pobres oídos acostumbrados a la calma podían descifrar, pero, por una extraña razón, comprendías exactamente todo lo que te estaba diciendo.

Asientes: - Gracias. – dices de forma amable y la sigues, cuando entra al compartimiento.

- Él es Albus. Yo soy Rose y… ¿Tu?

- Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy.

Estas acostumbrado a que la gente te mire mal cuando dices tu apellido… pero, esos chicos no te miran con odio o con… lastima, como usualmente lo hace el resto de la gente, te miran sorprendidos, por mucho que te cueste creerlo.

- Mu… mucho gusto. – dice Rose. – Vamos, siéntate. – dice al mismo tiempo que ella se sienta al lado de Albus.

Tú te sientas frente a éste, no deja de mirarte, como si fueras algún fenómeno de circo, tratas de no mirarlo, de fijar tu vista en la ventana, pero, aún así sientes sus ojos intensamente verdes clavados en ti.

Los minutos pasan muy lentamente hasta que te animas a confrontarlo, no vas soportar todo un viaje con es imbécil mirándote como si estuviera en una exposición.

- ¿Qué? – dices altaneramente, con ese tono tan común en tu familia, ese tono que con el que has escuchado a tu padre hablarle a la gente, en contadas ocasiones, si, pero, igualmente ha quedado marcado en ti. - ¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntas molesto.

- Nada. – se apresura a decir Rose. – Es que…

- Porque no dejar que responda tu amiguito, es a él al que le pregunté. – no puedes evitar contestarle bruscamente, odias que la gente se entrometa en las conversaciones y ella no es la excepción por muy raro que te haga sentir cuando la miras. – Es que soy un Malfoy ¿Verdad? ¿Temes contagiarte de alguna enfermedad o algo? – continúas.

- No. Bueno… si. – responde la chica, sin duda esta acostumbrada a estar en todas las conversaciones que la rodean. – No es que te tengamos miedo o algo por el estilo es que… pues… habíamos imaginado que eras más… no sé… más…

- Malfoy. – dijo Albus. – Ya sabes, pedante, soberbio, egoísta.

- Mi padre siempre me ha…

- ¿Quién es tu padre? – preguntas bruscamente, ya no te importa lo que ella piense de ti.

- Ron… Ron Weasley. – dice la chica con voz baja. – Y el es mi primo Albus Potter.

- Con razón. Los hijos del trío dorado, era obvio que sus padres hablaran de mi familia como la peor de las pestes.

- No es cierto. – dijo Albus en respuesta. – Nuestros padres nunca nos han hablado mal de tu familia, de hecho mi padre me ha contado muchas veces como tu abuela le salvo la vida… no guarda resentimiento hacia tu familia, para nada, es que… no importa ¿Sabes? No tengo que justificarme contigo.

- Yo tampoco. – dices enojado. – Mejor me voy. No quiero ser el responsable de llevar por el mal camino a una Weasley y a un Potter. –dicho esto te levantas dispuesto a salir y deseando nunca volver a cruzarte con esos dos idiotas.

- Espera. Enserio, no te vallas, no quisimos molestarte. – dice la chica en tono dulce. – Quédate, esta todo lleno y si te vas, vas a tener que quedarte en los pasillos todo el camino. Te juro que no volveremos a hablar del asunto de nuestros apellidos, enserio. Que importan ahora los apellidos ¿Verdad?

- Si, a además a nosotros también nos miran raro cuando decimos nuestros nombres y, para ser sincero, eres el único que nos ha confrontado, créeme, es aburrido cuando todo el mundo se siente en deuda contigo, o… con tus padres. – comenta Albus mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Ríes por lo bajo y vuelves a tu lugar.

El tiempo comienza a pasa más rápido de lo que crees cuando hablas con esos dos chicos que ahora ya no te parecen tan malos, sino, todo lo contrario, te parecen las personas más agradables e inteligentes que has conocido en ese viaje y de pronto, ya no te resulta tan complicado charlar, de hecho has comenzado a disfrutar de ello.

Lo único que esperas, ahora, es poder quedar en la misma Casa que ellos, para que de ese modo, la amistad que habían comenzado a entablar no se arruinara por las enemistades propias de dos Casas diferentes.


	2. La Biblioteca

_**Segundo Año: **_**La biblioteca**

Estas hace más de dos horas sentado en esa misma silla, con ese mismo libro delante de ti, lo lees y lo vuelves a leer, anotando en un pergamino algunas de las palabras que te parecen importantes, tratando de pensar en que manera vas a incluir toda aquella sarta de cosas sin ningún sentido en un informe que no tiene siquiera título y, que, lamentablemente, es para mañana.

No sueles dejar las cosas para último momento pero es que no te agrada estar en la biblioteca, es eso, no quieres estar ahí y retrazas lo más posible el quedarte en ese lugar más de 10 minutos.

Nunca creíste odiar tanto un lugar, pero si, lo odias, odias la maldita biblioteca de la Escuela.

Todo esta demasiado tranquilo, hace no mucho tiempo, tal vez el año pasado, el estar así, en silencio, hubiera sido lo mejor que te podría haber pasado, pero, ahora, ya no te parece tan interesante como antes, no le encuentras la gracia a todo esto, algo le falta a ese lugar, algo te falta a ti estando en ese lugar solo.

Falta algo que rompa con esa calma, algo que había roto con TU calma desde el mismo momento en el que entraste a la Escuela, incluso antes, cuando estabas viajando hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Albus, tu mejor amigo. Su llegada te asusta un poco, estabas tan ensimismado en tus propios pensamientos que no lo oíste acercarse a ti.

- Tengo que terminar hoy este informe para Herbología. – dices apesadumbrado.

- ¿Todavía haces tus propios informes? – pregunta divertido. - ¿Aún no te das cuenta que tienes por amiga a la persona más inteligente de TODO el Colegio?

- Lo sé Al, pero, no podemos abusar de la bondad de Rose, en algún momento va a pedirnos algo a cambio y prefiero deberle los menos favores posibles, además… ¿No crees que el Profesor se dará cuenta? Siempre tenemos casi las mismas respuestas. - comentas.

- Es que respondemos lo mismo porque lo contestamos bien. – replica tu amigo sentándose delante de ti mientras despeina su ya indomable cabello.

- ¡Exacto! Soy demasiado malo en Herbología como para sacar una excelente nota en un informe tan técnico como este, levantaría sospechas y no quisiera aprenderme de memoria todo lo que escribe Rose para que crean que yo lo escribí, sería una total perdida de tiempo.

- Hacer tu informe es una total perdida de tiempo. Te haces demasiado problema por las cosas Scorp, piensas demasiado en las consecuencias, piensas demasiado antes de actuar.

- _¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – _preguntó una vocecita inquita que elimino todo el silencio de la sala. Ya estas acostumbrado a que ella llegue y se integre de manera instantánea a la conversación, ya ni siquiera la miras con mala cara, como al principio, ya es algo… natural.

- Tiene de malo que mi querido amigo, aquí presente, cada día se esta pareciendo más a ti, y eso me esta empezando a asustar. – le respondió Albus a su prima que ya estaba al lado de ustedes.

- Que Scorpius no sea un inconciente como tu, no significa absolutamente nada, de hecho si, significa que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse llevar por tus tontas ideas, que no quiere que lo castiguen todos los días. – explico la chica.

Albus comenzó a reír como loco.

- Mejor me voy de aquí. – dijo sin poder contener la risa. – Antes de que me contagies con tu sentido común.

Un poco enojado por la intromisión de Rose y muy divertido por lo que ella acababa de decir, sale de tu vista, pero, aún a la distancia sigues escuchando como ríe.

- Inmaduro. – escuchas que dice por lo bajo.

Sabes que no es el mejor momento para soltar lo que estas a punto de decirle, pero, no hay otra alternativa.

- Gracias Rose, pero… puedo defenderme yo solo, enserio. – respondió el rubio sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. – No necesito que actúes como mi madre todo el tiempo, bastante tengo con mi verdadera madre. – en ese momento te das cuenta que te pasaste de la raya, deseas volver el tiempo atrás y detenerte antes de haber acotado tal idiotez.

- Como quieras. – dijo un poco ofendida y comenzó a caminar en la otra dirección.

_- ¿Qué hiciste? Ahora esta enojada contigo. Scorpius, no puedes ser más… ella es la única que siempre te ha defendido, que siempre ha hablado bien de ti, no puedes ahora venir y decirle esas cosas. Eres un desagradecido. – _una voz en tu interior te recrimina mucho más de lo que ya te estabas recriminando antes.

- Rose, espera. – dices casi desesperado. Ella se da vuelta muy lentamente y con los ojos reflejando su enojo. – Lo siento. Lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar, es que… sabes como es Al, nunca se toma las cosas enserio y… lo siento. – dices de forma muy sincera.

Ella sonríe y deja atrás el enojo, o, al menos, eso te parece. Vuelve hacia ti y se sienta delante.

- Esta bien, no hay problema, sólo que…

- Sólo que nada. – dices interrumpiéndola. – Tu estabas bien yo mal, listo.

Ríe ahogadamente porque no quiere que la expulsen de la biblioteca si le da un ataque de risa.

- Esta bien, no más comentarios.

Se te queda mirando un rato y tu te pones cada vez más nervioso, no puedes concentrarte en ella porque se daría cuenta y tampoco en el libro que tienes delante porque ella te esta mirando y seguramente, no esta tan concentrada en ti como en el libro que estas leyendo, y, por eso, te sientes bastante mal.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta interesada. Lo sabías, estaba mirando el libro, no a ti.

- Mi informe de Herbología. – respondes automáticamente.

- ¿Te ayudo? – vuelve a preguntar.

- No gracias, ya casi termino.

- Son dos pergaminos ¿Sabes? Y sólo tienes escritas ¿Cuántas? Diez palabras sueltas e inconexas. Perdona mi intromisión, pero… eso no es casi terminar, es casi empiezo. – dice con un dejo de reproche. – Scorp esto es para mañana, déjame ayudarte.

- Quiero hacerlo solo. – el orgullo Malfoy sale a relucir en ese momento, no puede decirte ahora que quiere ayudarte, y menos de esa forma, como si fueras un completo inútil y… aunque lo seas (porque lo eres) no se los vas a demostrar.

Se levanta, por un segundo crees que va a irse y esta vez si que no volverá a hablarte, pero no, lo que hace es cambiarse de asiento, se sienta a tu lado.

- Digamos que… no hago el informe por ti, pero… lo hago contigo ¿Qué dices? Los amigos se ayudan ¿Verdad?

En cuanto se sienta te das cuenta que ella será la que terminará haciendo el informe, porque te saca de las manos el libro y comienza a anotar frases, un poco más coherentes que las tuyas (seamos sinceros, mucho más coherentes que las tuyas).

Al cabo de unos minutos te da nuevamente los pergaminos.

- Hiciste todo el trabajo. – dices un poco molesto. Le habías dicho que querías hacerlo solo, fracasar por ti mismo.

- Lo siento. – dice avergonzada. – No pude evitarlo, pero… mira – agrega tratando de enmendar su error. – no es un lenguaje tan técnico el Profesor no se dará cuenta que no lo escribiste tu, además incluí algunos errores.

- ¿Te equivocaste a propósito? ¿Sólo para ayudarme? – no puedes creer lo amable y buena amiga que esta chica puede ser.

- Pues… si. – responde.

Cuando salen de la biblioteca, miras unos segundos atrás… tal vez este no sea un lugar tan horrible, un lugar para odiar tanto, es ahora cuando te das cuenta, mientras Rose este cerca, cualquier lugar es perfecto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leer

**_Pau Ruby Malfoy_**


	3. El Castigo

Hola!

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado su comentario sobre la fick, enserio.... Muchas Gracias

Espero que la 3º Parte les guste!

Besos

_**Pau Ruby Malfoy**_

* * *

_**Tercer Año:**_** El ****castigo**

¡Malditos calderos! ¡Malditos!

Sabías que ibas a terminar castigado. Sabías que te señalarían como el único responsable de todo el desastre en que se convirtió el aula de Pociones, que todo el mundo se daría cuenta que fuiste tu el que le tiró ese caldero en la cabeza a Collins, pero… para ser sincero, no te importo y… estas seguro de que lo volverías a hacer, ya que el idiota se lo merecía.

Ahora estas limpiando todos esos calderos al estilo _muggle._

Ya es demasiado tarde, asíque, ya te perdiste la cena, mientras limpias, tratas de no pensar en que te estas muriendo de hambre porque en el almuerzo no pudiste comer de lo molesto que estabas con Collins y con el profesor por haberte castigado.

- Debería apresurarse Señor Malfoy, no voy a quedarme toda la noche aquí, esperando a que termine. – te dice burlándose de ti, pero, por alguna razón mantiene un semblante completamente serio.

- Si Señor. – respondes, es lo único que puedes responder.

Te faltan tres calderos y ya estas saboreando una especie de victoria, te ibas a poder largar en unos minutos de allí y descargar tu ira con cualquier otra cosa.

- No puedo creer esa actitud de ti Scorpius. – dice el profesor, ahora en un tono más cálido. – No eres así. – agrega.

_- ¿Quién te crees viejo? – _pensaste. Esta bien, él es tu profesor favorito y sabes que eres su alumno favorito, pero… eso no le daba el derecho de decirle como eres y como no eres.

- ¿Qué pasó con Collins?

- Nada. Ya termine ¿Puedo irme?

- Sabe Señor Malfoy, yo escuché lo que dijo Markus, si tan sólo me hubiera dejado actuar a mi, él sería el que estaría limpiando calderos, no usted. – comento y eso te hizo enojar aún más, si eso era posible.

- ¿Puedo irme? – repetiste.

Bufó bajando la vista pero luego volvió a mirarte.

- Si, puedes irte. Señor Malfoy, una cosa más… la próxima vez que tenga problemas con alguno de sus compañeros, hable conmigo, deje que yo actúe, no le arroje cosas. – dijo.

No respondiste, te limitaste a salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

_- Hable conmigo. No arroje cosas. Como si fuera tan fácil._ – pensaste.

Cerraste la puerta del aula con fuerza, demostrando lo irritado que estabas.

- Vas a romper la puerta Scorp. – dijo alguien cerca tuyo en tono divertido. – El Profesor va a volver a castigarte.

- ¡Rose! – dices sorprendido y un tanto asustado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

- No fuiste a cenar, y como sabía que estabas castigado y seguramente hambriento… te traje esto. – dice y saca de su mochila unos mofins. – Es dulce, lo sé, pero fue lo único que pude llevarme sin que se destrozara en la mochila. – agrega.

- No importa. Gracias. – respondes amablemente, comienzas a comer.

- Mejor nos movemos, si el profesor sale enserio va volver a castigarte.

Comienzan a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Scorp. – dice Rose por fin. - ¿Por qué le tiraste ese caldero a Collins? Tu no eres así… además…

- Parece que ahora todos pueden juzgar mi comportamiento. – dices enojado. – No sabes como soy Weasley. – nunca la llamas por su apellido, hacia tiempo que habían acordado evitarlos, pero, ahora te sientes en la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Si que sé como eres. Sé como eres porque eres mi mejor amigo y estoy convencida que el Scorpius que conozco nunca reaccionaría así. – esta al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Y ahora vas a llorar! Tal vez no soy como crees, tal vez realmente si reacciono siempre de esta forma.

- Scorpius, por favor, dime que pasó.

No quieres decirle realmente lo que provoco que enviaras a Collins a la enfermería, sabes que si se lo dices vas a terminar lastimando a Rose y eso es lo que habías querido evitar desde el principio.

- No quiero decirte. – respondes más calmado.

- ¿Dijo algo sobre ti? ¿Sobre tu familia? – estaba dispuesta a averiguar que había pasado i iba a conseguirlo, en el fondo lo sabías.

- No.

- ¿Dijo algo sobre Al?

- No exactamente. – respondiste.

- ¿Dijo algo sobre mi? – peguntó casi en un susurro.

- Si. – respondes en el mismo tono. – Pero… no te preocupes, la próxima vez va a pensar varias veces antes de decir algo contra ti. – dices sonriendo, tratando de que eso la tranquilice.

Te devuelve la sonrisa pero aún así sabes que no esta del todo bien.

- Gracias. – dice. – Enserio.

Sin que casi te des cuenta, dice la contraseña, el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abre y Rose entra a la Torre.

- De nada. – dices en silencio.

Comienzas a caminar hacia tu Casa, comiendo lo que te había traído Rose y mirando hacia todos lados, deseando no cruzarte con nadie, no querías volver a tener problemas, algo era verdad, no era tu estilo meterte en problemas, ese era el estilo de Albus, no el tuyo y… sinceramente, no querías que se volviera así.

- ¡Scorpius! – escuchas que te llaman y te das vuelta.

Rose se acerca a ti corriendo y antes de que te des cuenta te abraza con mucha fuerza.

Un poco sorprendido, logras abrazarla.

- Gracias. – vuelve a decirte. – Gracias Scorp.

Te suelta y vuelve tras sus pasos.

Quedas ahí, paralizado, no sabes cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero cuando reaccionas parece que han pasado horas, no habías esperado esa reacción y menos por parte de ella.

Sigues caminando, pero, no puedes concentrarte, no puedes sacarte la imagen de Rose corriendo hacia ti.

- _¿Qué es lo que demonios te esta pasando?_ – pensaste. – _Es tu amiga… ¿Es tu amiga?_ – te quedaste reflexionando por unos segundos. – No. – te respondiste tajantemente.

Ese era el verdadero problema, que no la considerabas como una amiga, porque tus sentimientos siempre habían superado aquello.

Todo eso, todo lo que sentías cada vez que la veías, esa sensación extraña que te invadía cuando estabas con ella, esa especie de puñetazo en el estómago aparecía cada vez que se acercaba a ti – aquello nunca se había ido y cada día parecía más fuerte. -, todo aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

De algo estabas completamente seguro, que… si cualquier otro idiota volvía a insultar a Rose, a su inteligencia o a su familia, recibiría un caldero en la cabeza.


	4. Algún Día

Subo hoy porque sé que mañana no voy a poder! ajaj

Otra cosa... les advierto que este es en mi humilde opinion, el peor de los capítulos... intenté arreglarlo, pero... creo que no pude... no quiero influenciarlos pero.. es lo que creo, y básicamente soy sincera y digo lo que pienso ajja... cuando lo lean, despues díganme si tengo o no razón ajja

Besos

**_Pau Ruby_**

* * *

_**Cuarto Año:**_** Algún día**

El partido más importante. El último partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, el más importante, le partido que definiría quien se quedaba con la Copa.

Este partido esta durando más de lo que cualquiera había esperado o incluso imaginado, hace dos horas que los espectadores están sentados en sus gradas, alentando, casi sin voz, por uno u otro equipo, hace dos horas que el relator comenta los pases y las jugadas de todos los jugadores con el mismo énfasis que al principio, hace dos horas que Rose Weasley y tu están buscando la snitch, dos horas que esa maldita pelotita no da señales de existencia.

Buscas frenéticamente esa cosa pero no la encuentras, el partido allá abajo sigue como si nada, bueno, no realmente, tus compañeros te lanzan a cada instante miradas de odio, y te gritan cosas como:

- Apresúrate Malfoy.

Como si fuera tan fácil apresurarse, como si la snitch apareciera a tu antojo en tu mano.

Rose se acerca y se detiene frente a ti. El viento parece no haber afectado en lo más mínimo el peinado de la pelirroja, lo único que ha cambiado es que tiene las mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello, te distraes un poco - demasiado. - en ella, reparando en cada detalle.

- Nos la esta haciendo difícil. ¿Verdad? - pregunta sonriendo. - Parece que sabe que ambos nos estamos jugando la copa. - agrega, pero, en realidad en este momento lo que menos te importa es el partido, la snitch o la copa, sólo te interesa lo bella que se ve mientras el viento mueve su cabello, casi puedes oler el aroma a frutilla que éste desprende normalmente.

- Si. – respondes tratando de sonreír.

Miras una vez más hacia abajo, según tus cálculos les iban ganando por 50 puntos, nada que no se pudiera solucionar, pero… si Rose atrapaba la snitch perdían toda posibilidad y tu te convertían en el hombre muerto… literalmente.

Y aunque deseas ganar, de hecho, en muchas ocasiones, en casi todas, es lo único que te importa, en este momento, no sabes claramente lo que quieres, no sabes si quieres ganar con todas tus fuerzas o si solo quieres ganar porque no quieres que tus compañeros te odien, no sabes si deseas perder para que dejen de presionarte como si fueras el único maldito jugador del campo o quieres perder para que Gryffindor gane, para que Rose te gane, en realidad.

- Malfoy. – grita Rose de repente. – Ojos en el juego. No te desconcentres. – agrega con mala cara, pero al instante vuelve a sonreír de la forma más sincera.

- Si. – dices sin pensar, por favor… esta chica parecía tu madre cuando te retaba.

- 10 puntos para Gryffindor. – el sonido retumbo en tus oídos.

- _60 puntos, sólo 60 puntos de ventaja, tenemos chancees… tienen chancees_. – pensaste.

Fue en ese momento que la viste, la tonta y escurridiza pelotita dorada estaba ahí, iba hacia arriba a toda velocidad, haciendo firuletes, pavoneándose de su gran importancia, - odiabas a esa pelota. - te lanzaste tras ella y junto a ti, Rose.

¿Cómo podía ir tan rápido? Tu escoba era más nueva que la de ella y aún así no dejaba de volar a tu lado, estaban iguales, tal vez era su peso o…

- _¡Concéntrate! _– te grito una voz en tu cabeza.

- Concéntrate Scorpius, ganarte así no tiene gracia, me gustan los retos, no las cosas fáciles. – te gritó la chica a tu lado y como si eso te hubiera hecho despertar te enfocas aún más.

Cada vez más rápido, más alto, la cosa esa estaba jugando con ustedes, como si de verdad supiera quienes eran las que la estaban siguiendo, la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ya casi ni veías a los jugadores de lo lejos que estaban.

De repente la snitch giró hacia la derecha. Maldita sea… Rose estaba a la derecha, ella ahora estaba a centímetros de la pelota y tu a casi un metro, ya la veías tomándola, la veías festejar, ganando, cuando…

- Apresúrate Malfoy. – grito la chica.

- Tómala Rose. - la animaste, ya no te interesaba nada, sólo querías que ella tomara la pelota, querías que el partido se termine de una vez.

Ahora estaban iguales y la pelota seguía su camino sin disminuir en ningún momento su velocidad.

- ¡No quiero! - gritó la chica tan alto que te pareció que lo había escuchado todo el mundo. - ¡No quiero! Tómala tu.

- No. - esto era totalmente ilógico, estaban peleando porque ninguno quería ganar, cuando, debía ser lo contrario, deberían estar peleando con todas sus fuerzas por hacer perder al otro. - No seas inmadura, tómala.

- No quiero y no lo haré porque me lo dices, así que… estaremos aquí todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que la agarres. – comentó, siguieron tras la snitch por unos segundos en silencio. - Si... - parecía estar evaluando su próximo comentario. - Si la tomas te beso Malfoy, lo juro. - grito.

Y ya esta... no sabes porque - si sabes, realidad, lo sabes muy bien. - te adelantas y tomas la pelota.

- Malfoy atrapa la snitch. ¡Slytherin gana!. - se escucha en todo el estadio.

En ese instante los gritos de los ganadores invade tus oídos y llena el estadio de voces, todas dicen tu nombre.

Bajas de la gran altura en la que te encuentras.

Comienzas además de escuchar, a ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de tus compañeros de equipo y la decepción de los de Gryffindor que te miran y luego miran a Rose, que comienza a descender a unos centímetros de distancia, sin comprender lo que ha sucedido. Sabes que no van a comprender que pasó ahí arriba porque ella no se lo va a decir.

No te quedas a festejar en el campo, te vas directo a los vestuarios, no quieres enfrentar la mirada de nadie más y menos la de Rose.

Ya ha pasado una hora, todos tus compañeros han salido a festejar pero tu aún no has dejado los vestuarios.

- _Scorp ¿Estás ahí?_ - escuchas esa voz que tanto temías escuchar.

- Si, espera. - dices, tomas tu escoba y sales.

Cuando la vez no lo puedes creer, no podía estar tan hermosa, vestida con esos jeans, botas y esa remera que... tu le habías regalado, lo hacía verse como un ángel.

- Hola. - dices tímidamente.

- Hola. - responde mientas sonríe. – Felicitaciones, eres el nuevo héroe de tu equipo.

- Gracias, pero… no soy ningún héroe y eres quien mejor lo sabe. – comentas, la escena pasa por tu cabeza en cámara lenta y no deja de torturarte, mientras la recuerdas no puedes mirarla a los ojos, te resulta demasiado difícil.

- Sé que lo eres, eso sé. En fin... te debo algo. - dice.

- No. - respondes. Llevabas una hora pensando y habías tomado una decisión. - No me debes absolutamente nada.

Te mira sin comprender.

- Pero... - comienza.

- No... un día, - dices. - Un día voy a ganarme realmente ese beso, sin trampas, sin snitch o escobas de por medio, sólo tu y yo.

Comienzas a caminar tranquilamente mientras no dejas de pensar.

- _Algún día..._

Caminas y sigues caminando hasta que llegas a los pasillos, sólo en ese momento, cuando sabes que ya estas lo suficientemente lejos, te detienes.

¡Maldito Albus Severus Potter!

¿No podía guardarse sus pensamientos?

Tu lo habías hecho

¿Qué caso tenía decirte toda esa sarta de tonterías sin sentido?

Si simplemente hubiera dejado de lado todo lo que creía ahora no te sentirías tan mal, te sientes peor aún de lo que te sentías antes porque ahora te sientes un completo iluso además de un idiota, un iluso por empezar a creer lo que te estaba diciendo ese chico que ahora dudabas de su sincera amistad, porque… un amigo no te hace sentir de esa forma.


	5. Nota de Autor

Hola

Bueno, escribo esto para informales una cosa: gracias a Sapphira Weasley, note un error dentro del Cap 4º de esta fick… el cap termina en:

- No. - respondes. Llevabas una hora pensando y habías tomado una decisión. - No me debes absolutamente nada.

Te mira sin comprender.

- Pero... - comienza.

- No... un día, - dices. - Un día voy a ganarme realmente ese beso, sin trampas, sin snitch o escobas de por medio, sólo tu y yo.

Comienzas a caminar tranquilamente mientras no dejas de pensar.

- _Algún día..._

Lo demas es de otro cap! Ajaaj disculpen! No sé que le paso a la maquina que me mezclo los capitulos!

Besos

Pau Ruby Malfoy


	6. Loco de amor

_**Quinto Año: **_**Loco de amor**

Estabas sentado a orillas del lago, querías estar solo, no sabes bien por qué, pero… estar allí te calma, cuando quieres alejarte de todo, - al menos lo que es posible dentro del colegio. – te sientas ahí, en pleno invierno o verano, no importa.

Te sientas con un libro o sin nada, tan solo te quedas pensando, y… últimamente, en lo único que piensas es en Rose, - siempre es así, pero ahora se esta volviendo un tanto preocupante. - es lo que pasa por tu mente a cada instante, te atormenta todo el tiempo, no te deja ni un instante solo aunque, se lo hayas pedido muchas veces.

Le has pedido a tu mente que deje de pensar por un momento, pero… la muy terca no te ha hecho caso y sigue torturándote, como si disfrutara de tu sufrimiento, como si fuera divertido hacerte todo esto, como si te lo merecieras – porque crees que no te lo mereces, al menos no ahora. -.

Quieres estar en silencio, pero sabes que no vas a poder porque todos tienen el día libre y no hay ningún estudiante que no este por ahí.

Desde detrás de ti escuchas su risa, la risa que menos querías escuchar en todo el mundo, deseas por un momento desaparecer, no quieres que te vea, aunque sabes que no te va a ver, porque esta demasiado ocupada con su nuevo "_novio" _ese idiota… no lo soportas y nunca vas a soportarlo.

No sólo porque se pavonea con Rose como dos siameses, sino que la muestra como si ella fuera un trofeo o algo así, como si fuera una maldita copa… y lo que más te molesta de eso es que ella ni siquiera se da cuenta, no lo nota porque esta cegada por él… realmente… incomprensible, Rose es inteligente, la persona más inteligente que conoces en realidad, que parece haber perdido toda su mente gracias a ese Alezan

- Juro que si no fuera el mejor maldito jugador de todo el equipo, lo mataría. – dice Albus a tu lado con cara de tonto, tu amigo había aparecido a tu lado sin que te des cuenta, eso pasaba a menudo cuando mirabas a Rose, te desconectabas del mundo.

- Yo podría matarlo si quieres. – respondes.

- Rose se enojaría y no te hablaría nunca más. – parece divertido ante la situación, como si se la estuviera imaginando.

- No me hablaría pero al menos estaría alejada de ese idiota. – respondes sinceramente, porque mientras no este con ese tipo, no importa que no te hable, solo quieres verla alejada de ese.

Ambos se quedan mirando hacia donde ellos están, tu claramente asqueado por lo que vez y Albus intentando controlarse para no matar al idiota, de acuerdo, sincérate, tu estas sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Albus, solo que sabes reprimir tus sentimientos para que no se vean reflejados en tu cara.

- Realmente amigo… - comienza Al. – eres un completo idiota.

Lo miras atónito ¿A qué venía ese insulto?

- ¿Qué? – dices sin comprender y a la vez un poco enojado por ese gratuito insulto.

- Que eres un idiota. – continua.

- Oye… cálmate Albus. ¿Qué es lo que demonios te pasa? – le preguntas cada vez más enojado.

- ¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad? – pregunta, tu claramente no entiendes, por ello continúa: - Si tu fueras ahora mismo y le dijeras a Rose, al menos la mitad de todo lo que sientes por ella, estoy seguro que la tendrías rendida a tus pies y lanzándole algún maleficio a ese idiota, que de hecho se lo merece.

Lo miras anonadado. ¿Desde cuando Albus sabía lo que sentías por Rose? Nunca se lo habías dicho a nadie.

- ¿De qué hablas? – intentaste hacerte el sorprendido, pero sabías que no te había salido bien.

- Scorpius, eres demasiado obvio hermano. Eres mi amigo y te conozco más de lo que crees y soy más observador de lo que crees también. Te derrites cada vez que ves a Rose, estas loco de amor por ella y cualquiera puede darse cuenta de eso, enserio, incluso Rose podría darse cuenta. - la última frase fue la que mas te shockeo de todo. – Tranquilo. Mi prima aún no se ha dado cuenta porque ella también intenta desesperadamente no asumir lo que siente por ti, porque es tan terca como tu en ese sentido, ninguno de los dos puede ver lo que tiene justo frente a sus ojos.

- Estas inventando Albus. Ella no siente nada por mi, soy su mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas? Solo eso, su amigo. – sentiste una punzada de intenso dolor al decir eso, lo habías pensado muchas veces, pero nunca lo habías expresado en voz alta y… se había sentido horrible.

- Claro, claro. Y los troles son seres sumamente inteligentes. – bromea. – Vamos Scorp. Esta saliendo con ese tipo solo porque quiere olvidarse de ti, porque nunca le has dado una oportunidad, porque nunca le has dicho lo que sientes realmente. Ella cree que nunca la vas a dejar de ver como una amiga estoy seguro de que por eso sale con él.

- ¿Seguro? Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estas hablando. – replicas.

- Lo sé y sabes que tengo razón, en el fondo lo sabes. Pero es que eres demasiado testarudo, al igual que ella.

- Eres un idiota. – gritas.

Te das vuelta, no quieres seguir escuchando todas las locuras que están saliendo de la boca de Albus porque… estabas comenzando a creerlas y eso no iba a ayudarte, pero cuando te das vuelta ves a Rose abrazada a ese tipo y no puedes soportarlo, te levantas y sales de allí, es en lo único que puedes pensar, en alejarte de ese lugar.

- _Scorp._ – esa voz tan familiar, la que escuchabas a cada momento, incluso en tus sueños te comienza a llamar.

Con tu mejor cara, al menos intentando poner buena cara, te das vuelta

- ¿Si? – preguntas tratando de parecer calmado

Se acerca hasta quedar frente a ti.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – te pregunta.

- _No, en realidad no me encuentro bien, no me encuentro nada bien y la única responsable eres tu, tu y solamente tu._ – te hubiera encantado decirle eso, hubiera sido muy liberador, pero en cambio dijiste: - Si ¿Por qué preguntas? – típico, no puedes hacerla sentir mal aunque lo desees.

- Porque te escuché gritarle a Al, y pensé que algo te pasaba. – cometo.

- Simplemente dijo una de sus estupideces, nada importante. – mientes. – Además ¿Cómo me escuchaste? Parecías muy interesada en lo que tu novio estaba haciendo. – agregas expresando un poco de toda la ira que tenías contenida.

Lanza una risita nerviosa: - Derek no es mi novio y además, no estaba para nada interesada en lo que hacía, estaba más interesada en ti. – confiesa y en ese momento sus mejillas toman un tono rojo fuerte.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntas interesado y a la vez extrañando.

- Porque cuando te sientas a la orilla del lago solo y te quedas en silencio es señal de que algo te pasa, de que algo te esta molestando mucho, sinceramente hace tiempo que no te veía allí sentado y me sorprendió. – responde. - ¿Por qué estas mal? Dime. Puedes confiar en mi.

Y sabes que es así, que puedes confiar en ella para cualquier cosa porque no hay nadie en este mundo – incluyendo a tus padres. – que te conozca como Rose lo hace, es casi improbable que alguien pueda conocer a una persona mejor que lo que esa persona se conoce a ella misma, pero… Rose te conocía y a veces parecía que más que tu mismo.

- Es por una chica ¿Verdad? – pregunta mientras baja la mirada y realmente no comprendes por qué lo hace, parece desilusionada ante lo que esta diciendo, pero, no podía ser, son todos inventos tuyos, gracias a Albus.

En respuesta asientes.

Ella levanta la mirada para verte y luego vuelve a bajarla.

- ¿Puedo saber quien es? – pregunta casi sin voz.

- No. – dices con un nudo en la garganta. – Te burlarías de mi.

- Nunca haría eso. – responde un poco ofendida.

- Lo sé pero prefiero no decírtelo. – dices. – Lo siento Rose, debo irme y tu debes volver con Derek, debe estar histérico sin verte durante 5 minutos.

Vuelve a reír.

- De acuerdo, no me digas si no quieres. Y… Scorp… enserio, no me interesa Derek.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas con él? – preguntas enojado.

- Prefiero no decirte. – responde imitándote un poco.

Ambos miran para abajo por un segundo, vuelves a despedirte y comienzas a caminar.

- _Te lo dije. _– escuchas que dice Albus. Se acerca a ti mientras sigues caminando. – Te dije. Ella esta completamente enamorada ti… no me escuches si no quieres, pero escúchala a ella. – dice y continua su camino dejándote atrás.

Después de todo… ¿Podría Albus realmente tener razón?


	7. Hogsmade

_**Perdonen por subir tan tarde, es que he estado enferma y no me podía acercar a la PC! ajajj estaba en cama con fiebre, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor**_

**_Espero que les guste_**

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

_**Sexto Año: **_**Hogsmade**

Nunca habías estado más nervioso en toda tu vida, de eso estabas completamente seguro, de hecho, era de lo único que estabas completamente seguro en ese momento.

Ni los MHB, ni la final de una Copa habían logrado aquello en ti. - y realmente eso te ha hecho poner muy nervioso. – Te sudaban las manos, tenías un nudo en la boca del estómago y en la garganta, eso hacía que se te dificultara tragar y respirar. Te estabas muriendo de calor, tenías las mejillas al rojo vivo, a pesar de que estaba nevando y que la nieve casi te llegaba a los tobillos de tan quieto que estabas.

Estabas parado en la entrada de Hogsmade, hacía unos quince minutos que estabas esperando, que **la** estabas esperando, y ya te estabas impacientando, ya estabas comenzando a pensar que no iba a venir, que te había plantado… esto de espera no era tu fuerte, siendo tan puntual como eras, casi obsesivo de los horarios – completamente obsesivo según Albus. -, esperar a alguien te resultaba una tortura y más durante quince minutos y en la situación en la que te encontrabas.

Comenzaste a imaginarte toda clase de cosas, lo que más venía a tu mente era ella riéndose a carcajadas y contándole a sus amigas que la habías invitado. Te la imaginaste burlándose de ti como loca, tan detalladamente, que comenzaste a creer que realmente estaba pasando en ese momento.

Treinta minutos. Treinta minutos esperándola y ella no ha dado ninguna señal.

Te das por vencido y te das vuelta, piensas en ir a alguna tienda o a Las 3 escobas, si, irás ahí y te ahogarás en cerveza de manteca, tanto que el propio dueño va a tener que arrastrarte hasta el colegio, suena bien, es un buen plan.

_-¡Scorpius!_ - grita ella detrás de ti, te das vuelta y ahí esta por fin… tan hermosa como te la habías imaginado. – Lo siento. Siento el retrazo. – dice mientras respira entre cortadamente, parece cansada, como si hubiera corrido a toda velocidad, sus mejillas están tan rojas como su cabello, al menos ahora no eres el único que tienes el rostro encendido en llamas. – Lo siento, Lily no me dejaba irme. – agrega. – Se peleo con su novio y no dejaba de contarme lo mal que él había estado.

- No importa. Esta bien. – respondes, aunque hace unos instantes te importaba mucho. – En fin… - dices.

- ¿Quieres caminar? – pregunta Rose.

- Claro. – respondes.

Ella se adelanta y comienza a caminar a tu lado.

Estás tan nervioso, comienzas a preguntarte el por qué la habías invitado, no sabías con exactitud la respuesta, sólo sentiste un impulso y… lo hiciste, eso te pasaba por estar demasiado tiempo cerca de Albus y James.

Te odias a ti mismo en ese momento por ser tan cobarde, por no poder siquiera mirarla y ni mencionar hablarle, parece que te han atado la lengua.

- _Eres un idiota. Has estado solo con ella millones de veces._ – te recriminas. – _Es Rose, hablas siempre con ella. ¿Por qué ahora es distinto?_

Y si… era distinto, todo era distinto, por eso no podías hablarle, por eso sentías un nudo en la garganta, porque muy dentro de ti sentías que esto podía cambiar completamente todo.

Mientras siguen en silencio y ensimismado solamente en tus propios e inútiles pensamientos, pasan por delante de una cafetería que parece relativamente nueva.

- ¿Entramos? – pregunta Rose mientras sonríe.

Asientes, es lo único que puedes hacer ya que sigues con la legua estúpidamente atada.

Entran, el lugar esta decorado en su totalidad con colores pasteles, toda la gama de rosa y celeste se encuentra presente allí. En tu opinión, el lugar es una aberración al buen gusto, parece un copo de nieve o la casa de "_Hansel y Gretell_" – ese cuento _muggle _que te contó Rose en 2º año. -, pero, como parece que a ella no le molesta, todo lo contrario, le gusta, evitas cualquier comentario, lo que menos quieres es hablar para pelear.

Se sientan en una mesa, una de las últimas mesas. El lugar esta lleno de gente, cosa que también te molesta un poco.

En cuanto se sientan Rose comienza a hablar rápido, demasiado rápido.

- Que bonito lugar ¿Verdad? Aunque es un poco colorido para lo que a ti te gusta, de seguro debes de estar pensando que es el lugar más horrible del planeta, pero… yo creo que es muy bonito. – ya estas acostumbrado a que Rose hable tan rápido, pero, hoy te sientes abrumado ante tanta charla. – Mi prima Victorie me lo recomendó la última vez que la vi, el mes pasado en realidad, me dijo que estaban por aquí caminando con Ted y que lo encontraron y que a ella le encantó aunque a Teddy no le gusto demasiado, ya sabes, a él no le gusta el rosa y eso. – agregó. - Esos dos van a casarse, nos dieron la noticia hace dos meses ¿Puedes creerlo? Me resulta increíble cuando lo pienso, son tan distintos… aún recuerdo cuando éramos chicos y ellos peleaban constantemente, a Ted le encantaba hacer enojar a Victorie, creo que siempre le gusto un poco, por eso la molestaba siempre a ella. – Rose seguía hablando como una loca, seguramente podía estar hablando todo el día, sus parientes eran demasiado interesantes, en cambio, tu no podías hablar mucho, tu no podías hablar de tus parientes, no eran interesantes, de hecho, tu casi no tenías parientes.

- Si, es excelente. – respondes.

- Si. – continúa mientras baja la mirada.

- ¿Qué van a tomar jóvenes? – pregunta una señora regordeta.

- Café con galletas. ¿Tu Scorp? – pregunta ella.

- Lo mismo. – comentas.

La señora anota el pedido y se aleja.

Al instante vuelven a quedarse en silencio, la cara de Rose comienza a transformarse y no sabes que hacer para remediarlo, ella se quedo sin temas de conversación y tu ni siquiera puedes hablarle.

La mujer trae su pedido y ya no sonríe como antes, parece mirarte con mala cara – o tal vez es tu imaginación. - .

Pasan los minutos y siguen en silencio, la cara de Rose ha empeorado a medida que pasa el tiempo, bebe de a sorbos su café pero casi no ha tocado las galletas, tu… directamente no has tocado nada de lo que has pedido.

Un tanto incómodo comienzas a mirar alrededor, todo el estúpido lugar esta lleno de parejas, ahora entiendes porque la mesera te miró de esa forma, no esta acostumbrada a la actitud de ambos, tan distinta a la de los enamorados que frecuentan por el lugar, tal vez piensa que estas rompiendo con ella, que locura… ¿Quién podría hacerle eso a Rose?

Sin previo aviso, Rose comienza a hablar.

- Debo irme. – dice casi sin vos y al momento parece que se te ha caído un yunque en la cabeza, te desanimas complemente, lo habías arruinado, habías arruinado todo. – Le prometí a Lily que me reuniría con ella un rato. – agrega.

Asientes en forma de respuesta. Rose al instante se para y casi no te deja tiempo para poner el dinero en la mesa.

Salen de la cafetería casi corriendo, ella delante y tu siguiéndola sin comprender su reacción.

- Rose, espera. – dices al salir, ella parece no tener la menor intención de detenerse.

- Tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde. – se disculpa sin darse vuelta.

Te acercas y la rodeas para poder verla a la cara. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos, algo raro en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntas asustado, sabes que arruinaste todo y que la hiciste enojar, pero… ¿Por qué estaba llorando?.

- No lloro. – se defendió. – El viento esta demasiado fuerte. – agrega. – Debo irme ahora. – dice mientras te rodea y se aleja, tu te das vuelta y te quedas ahí parado, paralizado, mirándola.

Sin que lo esperes se detiene bruscamente y se da vuelta, ya no tiene la misma cara que antes, ahora parece enfurecida y al parecer el blanco de toda esa ira eres tu.

- ¡Me cansé! – grita mientras se acerca. - ¡Me cansé de este estúpido juego! – todos los que pasan cerca de ustedes se dan vuelta para mirarlos, están armando un verdadero espectáculo. - ¿Para qué me invitaste Scorpius? – pregunta, ahora estaban cara a cara, a unos centímetros uno del otro. - ¿Por qué me invitaste si ibas a ignorarme? – ahora parece muy dolida y sabes que tiene razón de estarlo.

- Rose yo… - comienzas.

- ¡Cállate! – por un momento el grito de Rose te dio miedo, nunca la habías visto tan enojada. - ¿Sabes qué? Yo soy la inocente aquí, yo soy la que creí que me habías invitado por algo, yo sola puedo creer que me invitaste porque te intereso… lo siento. Además… - dice cada vez menos enojada y cada vez más angustiada. Suspira y agrega: - No importa.

Se da vuelta, se va a ir. Rápidamente la tomas del brazo deteniéndola.

- Si importa. – dices, estas completamente decidido a hablar y no vas a dejar que nada ni nadie te detenga. – A mi si me importa lo que creas, lo que pienses, siempre ha sido así. Rose, yo soy el que se debe disculpar porque… si, te invite aquí porque quería hablar contigo, pero… me puse tan nervioso que no lo logré y… - te detienes y bajas la vista.

- ¿Y? – te animó a seguir

- Y… Te amo. – dijiste sin pensarlo. Sabías que eso era lo que sentías, que estabas completa y totalmente enamorado de ella pero, te sentiste raro al decirlo, nunca se lo habías dicho a nadie, nunca te lo habías dicho ni a ti mismo, era eso lo que sentías pero nunca lo habías puesto en palabras tan claras como ahora.

Rose lanzó una risa nerviosa y por un momento creíste que iba a comenzar a burlarse de ti, pero no… sonrió.

- Yo también te amo. – dice y antes de que pueda agregar algo la besas, sin siquiera pensarlo, nuevamente, le haces caso a un impulso natural, un impulso tan grande y fuerte que no puedes refrenar.

Cuando por fin la sueltas ella sigue sonriendo, de una forma tan cálida, como nunca antes la habías visto sonreír.

- Siempre has sido tan lento Scorpius. – dijo Rose en broma. – Siempre tuve que provocarte o molestarte para que hablaras.

- Eres la única que tiene ese poder sobre mi, nadie más puede hacerlo. – admites, hablas enserio y ella lo sabe.

- ¿Sabes? – dice. – Lily puede esperar un rato más ¿Verdad? – agrega antes de volver a besarte.


	8. Siempre juntos

Magia accidental:

_**Séptimo Año: **_**Siempre juntos.**

Ultimo día de clases.

Comienzas a subir al tren después de que la Directora hiciera el tradicional discurso de despedida para los alumnos que egresaban, y… esta vez… tu estabas entre ellos.

No puedes creerlo, ya habías terminado, ya habían pasado siete años, siete años desde la primera vez que te habías subido a ese tren, con una mezcla de emoción y miedo en partes iguales, porque, ahora, pasado el tiempo, puedes admitir que tenías miedo y ahora… te subías por última vez al Expreso.

Te subes primero y vuelves un segundo la mirada hacia atrás, tras de ti estaban Albus y Hugo, pero… no viste por ningún lado a Rose, eso es raro, habías jurado que estaba detrás de ustedes.

Los primos te siguieron hasta los pasillos del tren, mientras tu no dejabas de pensar.

- _Tal vez ya subió._ – te dices a ti mismo. – _Que no la hayas visto subir no significa nada, que no estén todo el tiempo juntos no es preocupante, el hecho de que casi no hablaran durante todo el día tampoco lo es, deja de preocuparte por tonterías_.

- ¿Puedes creerlo amigo? – te dice Albus. – Ay pequeño Hugo. – dice con un dejo de ironía. – Como el menor, es tu deber mantente en la memoria de todos nuestros apellidos. – agregó. – Ahora que James, Fred y yo somos adultos, y no podemos seguir aquí, te dejamos toda esa responsabilidad a ti.

- Eres un idiota. – dice Hugo claramente molesto ante la broma de Albus. - ¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa? – te pregunta.

- Nada. – respondes.

- Claro, nada. – dice Albus. – Sólo que hace mucho tiempo que no ves a Rose ¿Verdad? – agrega. – Hace cuanto que no hablas con ella ¿Dos minutos? Debes de estar enloquecido.

- ¡Ey! – dice Hugo. – Recuerda que es mi hermana.

- Es tu hermana, si, pero es mi novia… cuñadito. – dices continuando la broma de Albus. Te encantaba hacer enojar a Hugo, era lo más divertido que podías hacer en ese momento.

- Son los tres unos idiotas machistas, - dice una voz que conoces y que en ocasiones te molesta. - Rose no es un juguete para decir es mía o tuya, es una persona. – dice Lily que se había acercado a ustedes sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Lily. – dices sin hacer caso a la ofensa de la pelirroja. - ¿Has visto a Rose?

- No. Eso venía a preguntarles. ¿No habrá quedado abajo verdad? – la pregunta te hace poner nervioso.

- No lo creo. – responde Hugo. – Señorita perfecta debe estar ayudando a alguien o recibiendo algún premio, no es para preocuparse, seguro que ya subió al tren y que en este momento esta aprovechando sus últimos momentos como alumna para poder regañar a los de los primeros años. – agregó.

- Tienes razón. – responde Albus.

Los comentarios no te agradan demasiado, Rose no es así, al menos tu nunca la has podido ver como ellos la describen, para ti ella es simplemente… perfecta.

- Voy a buscarla. – dices.

Comienzas a caminar por todo el tren tratando de encontrarla, y, por suerte, lo haces, en el último compartimento, cuando ya estabas más que nervioso por no haberla podido encontrar. Estaba sola, sentada, mirando por la ventana.

Decides entrar, al instante ella se da vuelta.

- Hola. – te dice con voz dulce.

- Hola. – respondes sonriendo. Te acercas a ella y te sientas a su lado, instantáneamente le tomas la mano. - ¿Qué te pasa? – ha estado así todo el día, casi no ha hablado, y eso es extraño, no ha atormentado Albus por las últimas bromas o retado a Hugo por olvidar por segundo año consecutivo, la mitad de sus cosas es la habitación… eso quiere decir que algo no anda bien.

- Es que… - hace una breve pausa. -, es que todo esto me da mucho miedo. – confiesa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? – preguntas sin entender.

- ¡Esto! – dice un poco molesta mientras te señala y se señala a ella misma. – Que todo se termine, me da miedo.

La besas al comprender.

- Créeme Rose. Esto – haces la misma seña que ella. -, no se va a terminar, no te vas a deshacer de mi fácilmente. – agregas bromeando.

Ella no se ríe, todo lo contrario, sigue en el mismo estado de preocupación.

- ¿Qué tal si tu padre se pone en contra? ¿O el mío? – te pregunta mientras habla muy rápido, parece aterrada ante la idea.

- No se enojaron antes. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo ahora? – la verdad era que tus padres se habían enojado demasiado, pero… no le diste importancia, sabías que eso pasaría.

- Es que… tal vez pensaron que iba a ser algo pasajero y que se terminaría con el colegio, estoy segura que mi padre así lo cree, Scorp yo…

- Yo no lo creo así, al menos no de mis padres. – dices convencido. – Les deje muy en claro lo que siento por ti y no les cabe la menor duda de que te amo y que no me importa lo que ellos opinen o crean. – agregas.

Hacía casi un año que habías tenido una conversación con tus padres acerca de ello. Tu padre te había dicho que era imprudente, una total estupidez. Tu madre casi se desmaya al enterarse, pero antes de ponerse completamente pálida había coincidido con tu padre en que no querían verse involucrados con ningún Weasley, aunque, le debían demasiado a esa familia.

Tu respuesta ante tal demostración de estupidez, fue tajante: _"No me importa. Amo a Rose y no me voy a alejar de ella porque ustedes me lo pidan_." habías dicho, no ibas a dejar que un conflicto del pasado te impidiera ser feliz.

- ¡Ey! ¿Estas ahí? – te pregunta Rose sonriendo, eso te hace volver de tus pensamientos. Ahora parece más tranquila, tu respuesta la calmo y eso te hace sentir mucho mejor, es un sentimiento reconfortante saber que la ayudaste a sentirse bien.

- Perfectamente. – respondes.

- ¿Me prometes alo? – pregunta de repente.

- Lo que quieras. – respondes sin pensar.

- Me prometes que, no importa lo que nos pase, siempre estaremos juntos. No me interesa si como amigos o no… solo quiero saber que siempre voy a poder contar contigo Scorpius, como hasta ahora.

Te asombra que ella te este diciendo esto y justamente en este momento, primero lo de sus padres y ahora esto. Sabes que Rose nunca ha sido una persona con confianza en si misma, ella confía más en los demás que en ella, pero creías que, al menos por esto iba a darse un poco de crédito, pero… no.

- Créeme Rose, yo soy el que debería estar pidiéndote eso, no tu.

- Pero te lo pido yo, asíque… promételo, por favor.

- Te lo prometo. – respondes. - Sin importar lo que pase, lo que nos pase, vamos a estar juntos, siempre juntos.


End file.
